I'm Just Here to Help
by Cowgirl4u2009
Summary: A new girl transfers from Beauxbatons. Set during the trio's fifth year. Harry finds himself falling for this girl, but will she return his feelings.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

"Mother, I am going to Hogwarts, I'm not going to stay at Beauxbatons." Mindy said trying to keep her voice level.

"Honey, you're going to be starting your fifth year and there really is no point in switching schools now." Mindy's mother argued.

"I'm going to Hogwarts mom and that is that." With that Mindy finished the conversation and went to pack.

**One Week Later**

"I'd like to see my father," Mindy said to her father's secretary as she walked in to Cornelius Fudge's office.

"The Minister is very busy at the moment," Dolores Umbridge, Fudge's secretary, said to Mindy.

"I believe the Minister would like to see his daughter, as I have just arrived."

"Well you will have to wait because he is in a meeting with Albus Dumbledore at the moment."

"Ah, yes that's right you're going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts." Mindy said with a cold voice. "Just getting everything ready I'm guessing."

"Yes I am and yes they are getting things settled right now with the new educational degree."

"Geez, it's too bad that Dumbledore couldn't find anyone isn't it. Otherwise you wouldn't have had to go and teach, that's such a bummer."

"The Minister picked me to go and teach because he knows I will teach the right kind of things to my students. Unlike past teachers."

"Ah, that's nice but can I go see my father now?" And with that Mindy just strode right into the Fudge's office without waiting to hear Umbridge's answer. "Hi Dad, hello Professor Dumbledore."

"Hello Miss Fudge," Dumbledore replied.

"How was the journey Mindy?" Fudge asks.

"Oh, it was splendid."

"Ok, well Dumbledore I am going to take my daughter home and show her around." They turn and leave. "Mindy my wife stays home so she will be in the house with you."

"Why do I need to know this?"

"Just so you know." They had reached the Fudge manor and it was beautiful. It had six large columns in its front, with a large balcony on top of it. "I will show you your bedroom and then I will have to leave. Clarissa will be around to answer any questions that you have."

"Who's Clarissa?"

"My wife."

"I see."

"Well I'll see you later tonight then, good-bye," and Fudge turned and walked out of the room. Mindy flopped down on the king size bed and thought _So if my dad hadn't been married to Clarissa when my mom had me this could have all been ours._ Mindy didn't think it would be good to dwell on this so she got up and looked around her room a little more carefully. There was a full length mirror stretching all the way along one wall, with hardwood floors. In one corner there was a huge vanity and closet and a deep cream plush rug. Mindy found and turned on the radio and started dancing around the room watching herself in the mirror. She thought that she was really going to like it here.

The week before she went to Hogwarts passed quickly indeed. Clarissa took her shopping and to Diagon Alley for her school supplies. She also took her to a muggle amusement park where they rode all the rides and ate lots of cotton candy. Even though Clarissa was very nice to her Mindy didn't really like her, mainly because of the fact that if it wasn't for her she would have grown up in London with her mom and dad together. But through all the fun the week was over and it was time to board the Hogwarts Express. Her father took her to the platform and told her that when she got there Dumbledore would sort her into her house and explain everything.

As Mindy was getting on the train she seen two boys, one with red hair and the other she recognized as Harry Potter. They were also with a girl who had lots of bushy brown hair. Mindy sat down in an empty compartment. About 5 minutes later the girl with bushy brown hair opened the door. "You mind if we sit with you?"

"Not at all." Mindy replies.

"I've never seen you around before, are you knew?" The girl asks.

"Yes, but I'm not a first year, I'm actually going into my fifth year, I used to go to Beauxbatons."

"Oh, why are you coming to Hogwarts?"

"Because I decided that I didn't want to live with my mom anymore and so I decided to move up here and live with my dad."

"Really, I'm going into fifth year too."

"Really, by the way I'm Mindy Fudge."

"I'm Hermione Granger; these are my friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley,"

Hermione says pointing to the two boys on the opposite seat.

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Harry says. "You said your last name was Fudge right."

"Oh yes, it's a very funny last name in my opinion."

"Are you perhaps related to Cornelius Fudge?"

"Yes, he's my father."

"I see." They spent the rest of the train ride just talking about little things. Mindy told them what it was like at Beauxbatons and in France in general.

"So if you've lived in France all your life why don't you have an accent?" Ron asks.

"Because it's been my dream to come and live up here in London and I always have spoke English. I can speak French too, but I wanted to keep my English up so when I move here I wouldn't sound any different than most people that live in England."

"I see, why do you want to live in London so bad?"

"Because, France is so boring, London has always fascinated me and since my dad lives here, I've always wanted to live with my dad."

"I thought France was rather interesting when I went there on Holiday." Hermione piped up.

"Well yes, I suppose it would be a nice place to go for vacation with all the sites and things, but other than that it really is kind of boring after you've seen everything." Just then the train stopped and they were finally at the Hogsmeade station.

A/N I know the first chapter wasn't that good, please review I welcome flames and constructive criticism. Please tell me how I am doing, please be nice. It's my first fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ron and I have to go help gather the first years so we'll see you at the feast." Hermione said as she and Ron walked out onto the platform.

"Ok," Harry called after them. "So do you go with the first years or do you come in the carriages?"

"I go with you guys in the carriages but I have to wait in the entrance hall since I have to be sorted."

"Oh I see, well we better get a move on, we can probably save Ron and Hermione a seat."

"Ok." They found an empty carriage and hopped in. Ron and Hermione joined them shortly afterwards. Soon the carriages started moving up towards the Hogwarts gates. Mindy wasn't at all shocked by the site of Hogwarts she had seen its picture in books and pictures of her mother at school here. The whole reason she went to Beauxbatons was because of the fact that her mother had fled the country when her dad had told her he was arranged to get married and that he couldn't be with her.

When she had gone to Beauxbatons she had never felt right there. She always wanted to go to Hogwarts. Now she was finally here and yet she didn't really seem all that excited.

"Well I must stay here," she told the trio as the walked into the entrance hall.

"Ok, we hope to see you in Gryffindor!" Hermione shouted over the heads of all the students. Just when Mindy was done watching the trio walk into the Great Hall, just then Professor McGonagall came up to her.

"Come on, you will be the last one sorted into your house." With that she swept Mindy into the Great Hall and to the back of the line of first years. Everyone seemed to be watching her and she heard them all whispering. After the sorting of the first years was done Professor Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall fell silent.

"As most of you have noticed we have a new student joining us. No she is not going to be going into the first year, she will be going into fifth year. She has come to us from Beauxbatons and I want all of you to make her feel welcome here at Hogwarts. Now please Mindy if you will try on the hat." With that he sat down and watched her intently while she placed the hat on her head.

"Hmm... you have a great mind, and you are very cunning yes. You are one of the harder people to place." Not Slytherin she thought. "Why not, you would be great there, you have all the house traits. I guess your sure then." "GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted for the whole hall to hear. The Gryffindor table clapped very loudly and welcomed her a spot at the table. She sat down next to Hermione Granger.

"Well congratulations," Hermione said.

"Well thank you." With that food appeared on the table and the whole hall quieted as everyone ate their fill. Dumbledore dismissed them and Hermione and Ron walked away leading the first years to the common room. Mindy got up and walked over to Harry. "Hey," she said.

"Hey, do you want me to show you the way to the tower then?"

"Yes please." With that Harry lead her to the common room making small talk all along the way.

"Do you like Quidditch?" He asked her.

"Oh yes, I'm terribly bad at it though but I love to watch matches and things. Did you see the world cup last year?"

"Yea wasn't it great?"

"Totally the best game I've ever been too."

"So do they have house quidditch teams at Beauxbatons?"

"Yes, but we only have two houses at Beauxbatons. There weren't that many students actually. But they played two games a year against each other."

"Wow, I'm on the Gryffindor quidditch team, I'm the seeker."

"Really?" Mindy said with a smile playing across her lips.

"Oh well we're here." Harry said grinning back at her. "The password is 'pudderfoot'."

"Weird, but cool."

"Yeah, but most of the stuff around here is weird though."

"I see what you mean."

"Hello," said Hermione jumping up from the couch. "Do you want me to show you where your room is?"

"Oh thank you." Mindy replied.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to show you around to all your classes tomorrow, you don't mind do you?"

"Of course not, why would I?"

"Well not many people really like me here."

"Why not, I haven't found any reason not to like you." Mindy said with a smile evident on her face now.

"Well some because I'm muggleborn. Others because I'm top in our class and they think of me as a know-it-all," she finished.

"Ah well I don't have a problem with any of that so I'm very tired I'll see you in the morning then shall I."

"Yes, see you in the morning." With that Mindy pulled the hangings shut around her bed. Mindy spent a restful night and got up early the next morning. She walked to the bathroom not wanting to disturb anyone and turned on the shower. It felt so good she thought she could stay there all day. She slipped on her school robes and headed down to the common room. She plopped herself down on a couch by the fireplace. She pulled out her schedule and looked at what she had that day. First double potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, Divination, and then Transfiguration. Ah good I get to see Umbridge today she thought with an evil type of smile playing across her lips.

"Good morning," Hermione said coming down the staircase.

"Morning." Mindy replied.

"Want to go get some breakfast.?"

"Sure, I'm starving." As they walked down to the Great Hall right before they were outside the doors she heard a cold, drawling voice from behind her.

"Well if it isn't Mindy Fudge. I thought I'd never see you again."

Mindy turned around. "Draco," she replied coldly.

A/N I know short chapter, and I know a cliffhanger, I'm totally prepared for the death threats that may never come, lol. Well please review it would make my day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Last chapter: Mindy turned around. "Draco," she replied coldly.

"So tell me, why did you come to Hogwarts? What couldn't you live without me?"

"Of course I can live without you, only an arrogant prick like yourself would think otherwise."

"Arrogant prick now am I?"

"Yes now you are, but you always have been."

"I am hurt."

"Good."

"Seriously what brings you to Hogwarts then?"

"I decided I wanted to live with my father, France bored me."

"I see, well you should know, it's not good to hang around with Mudbloods like her." Draco said pointing at Hermione.

"See Draco, this is why me and you are so different, you have this thing about muggle-borns which there is nothing wrong with being muggle-born, don't you remember Lindsey? She was a muggle-born you know. I believe you were actually quite fond of her."

"Yes, but that was merely because of our relationship. It's weird though, the Mindy I used to know would have been put in Slytherin for her oh so cunning ways."

"Please, just because I'm not in Slytherin doesn't mean I'm not cunning. Plus green isn't exactly my favorite color."

"Yes, but black is."

"Yes it is, but too much green can make black look horrible, plus I get to wear black anyways, my robes. Listen Draco I don't exactly have time to stay and chat. Hermione and I were just going to get some breakfast so maybe I'll see you in classes later. Bye." With that she took Hermione's hand and dragged her into the Great Hall, while with her other hand waving goodbye to Draco.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked.

"Well he came to France over the summer and I met him, we dated for a little while but I broke up with him because he was coming back here. Plus even though we are quite the same, he gets on my nerves. He knows just how to push my buttons. Do you know what I mean?"

"Well yes, I mean I understand about pushing the wrong buttons. But how could you date scum like him?"

"Ah, well he really is quite charming and cute. He has a brain too it's not like he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Would you have broken up with him if you would have known you were coming to Hogwarts?"

"Ya know, I really don't know. Maybe I would have, maybe not. But don't listen to him too much, he's just really arrogant."

"I don't listen to him at all. Harry, Ron, and I have been enemies with him ever since our first year."

"Well I'm not exactly going to ignore him; I mean I shared a lot of stuff with him. He's always kind of going to be there in my life. Even if he's halfway across the world from me."

"I don't know how you could ever share anything with him, isn't he kind of cold hearted."

"Yea, it takes some time to learn to trust him. But I knew him for almost 2 months."

"Do you still like him? Or regret that you broke up with him now that you're here."

"I like him as a friend, but what's happened has happened, there's no changing the past so no I don't regret it."

"Oh, ok."

"Well, lets get something to eat. I'm starving." Nothing else was said during breakfast and they made their way down to potions not talking. "So what's the teacher like?"

"Totally unfair, he's always taking points from Gryffindor, so don't feel downhearted if he takes points from you. That's just him. See he's the head of Slytherin house."

"I see," with that they sat down at a desk in the very back of the classroom. Just before the bell rang Draco walked past their table and slipped a note into Mindy's hand. Harry and Ron came running in and sat down quickly on the other side of Hermione. They nodded at the girls and started taking out there things.

"Why weren't you guys at breakfast?" Hermione questioned.

"Slept late," was all Harry said as Snape walked through the classroom door. After his speech he told them to get working. They started working silently. After class they had break.

"I'm going to get my books for our next class. I'll see you guys there ok." Mindy said.

"I'll come with, since you don't know where the classroom's at." Harry said.

"Oh, ok thanks." With that they made their way to the common room not talking. "I left my book in my dormitory; I'll be down in a minute. She rushed up the stairs. Sure she had her book already but she wanted to read the note from Draco. She opened it up.

_Mindy, _

_I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you this morning, please forgive me? Well anyways I was wondering, since you're at Hogwarts now, do you want to go back out with me? _

_Draco_

Mindy quickly posted her reply on a sheet of parchment.

_Draco,_

_I'm sorry to say that I don't really like you in that way anymore. I still want to be your friend and I will be just that. I'm sorry things didn't exactly work out between us, I'll see you soon._

_Mindy_

Mindy went back down to the common room to see Harry sitting on the couch. "That took quite a while."

"Oh well, I misplaced it and I had to look for it." Harry started walking out the portrait hole. "Hey Harry," she said catching up to him. He looked over at her, "do you think you could take me to the Owlery tonight? I need to post a letter."

"No problem, why don't we go after dinner tonight?"

"Sounds fine to me, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts next right?"

"Yea," Good Mindy thought, I can't wait to see Umbridge, an evil smile playing across her lips.

A/N I know another cliff hanger, please don't flame! So what do you think about the whole Draco/Mindy thing? Do you have any ideas on what to do in Umbridge's class? Please review, it would really make my day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Mindy and Harry walked down the hallways to Defense Against the Dark Arts they talked about quidditch. "When is the first game going to be?" Mindy asked Harry.

"In November."

"Geez, I'm gonna have to wait that long to see you play," she said in an exasperated voice.

"Yea, I can't wait till we play Slytherin, we've won for the past 3 years now, well it would have been 4 but the Triwizard Tournament was last year so we didn't have any quidditch."

"I remember the tournament, Fleur participated in it. Wait, you were the one that won the tournament."

Harry blushed, "Yea, but I mean Cedric should have won though."

"Yea, that was really sad what happened."

"Well, here we are."

"Thanks Harry."

"For what?"

"For showing me the way to class and everything, you've been really great." With that Mindy sat down next to Ron and Harry sat on Ron's other side.

"Please copy down the course aims that are on the board." Professor Umbridge said walking into the classroom. When she sat down at her desk she looked around the room and her eyes landed on Mindy. Mindy gave her a small smile, but Umbridge knew it wasn't a friendly one. "Now I would like you to read chapter 1 please."

Mindy dug out her book but didn't read anything instead she watched Umbridge watch the class. She just decided that she would read the chapter later. Umbridge got into an argument with the class about the course aims and Harry got sent to Professor McGonagall and then class was over.

They met up with Harry at the lunch table. He sat down next to Hermione and across from Mindy. "So what happened mate?" Ron asked.

"Got detention for a week, Angelina's going to kill me. We got practice on Friday."

"I could talk to you for her." Mindy said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well, she's my dad's secretary and I could get her to let you off on Friday, maybe even the whole week."

"No offense Mindy, but your dad kind of hates me. Well, and I don't think that she's going to let me off."

"Don't worry, I'll go talk to her right now." With that Mindy walked up to the staff table and came up to Umbridge. "Professor, do you think I could speak out to you in the hall for a moment?"

"Fine," with that they strode out of the great hall and into the entrance way.

"I need you to let Harry off of Friday detention."

"I will do no such thing."

"Yea, you will."

"No, I won't."

"Well then I'll just have to write to my father about this. He hate's it when I'm upset. See Harry and me had plans to go down to the quidditch pitch after his practice and I know father really wouldn't like me messing up my plans for a detention."

"Fine, fine but I won't let him off again, you hear me." It seemed Mindy didn't really hear that, or she just chose to ignore it."

"Also, Harry needs to be out on Wednesday too."

"Why is that?"

"For personal reasons."

"I really recommend that you don't hang out with the likes of him."

"Well it is up to me who I hang out with, so please I'll just let him know that he won't have detention on Wednesday and Friday. See you later Professor!" With that Mindy went strait back to the great hall and sat down next to Harry. "Well, I got you out of Wednesday and Friday detention," she told him.

"Really, great, thanks. We better get headed to divination Ron. We'll see you two in Transfiguration." (A/N I know it said she had divination but I changed my mind. Instead she has Arithmancy.)

"Yes, see you two later," Hermione called after them. "Well, let's get headed to class shall we." The classes passed almost in a blur. Next thing she knew it was dinner. Mindy sat right next to Harry and across from Hermione and Ron. After dinner they made their way up the marble staircase.

"Harry, remember you said you would show me to the Owlery."

"Oh, yea, we'll see you two back in the common room. I promised I'd show her the way when we were going to DADA." He said, noticing the looks of confusion on their faces. "Well, it's this way, see you two later." He called to their retreating backs.

"Really, thanks for everything Harry," she paused. "Listen Harry I want you to know right now that I'm really just here to help."

"What?"

"Well, see I know Voldemort is back. I know that Umbridge is going to make our lives as miserable as possible. I have actually a lot of control over her. See, she works for my dad. Now what she doesn't know is that my dad would probably take her word any day over mine. But she doesn't know that, so I just tell her that I'll tell my dad and she basically will do anything I say. So if you, Ron, and Hermione don't want to be friends with me that's fine."

"Mindy, we have no problem being friends with you, seriously. I don't know why you would think that."

"Well, you guys are all very close. I don't want to go breaking up the golden trio or anything. Plus I kind of grew up without many friends. I had probably 2 real friends. If I don't have any friends, it's not that big of a deal, seriously." Harry looked kind of stunned.

"I mean I want to be your guys friends it's just that if you don't want to be my friend I totally will understand."

"Yea, well I want to be your friend if that's okay with you?"

"I got no problem with it." Mindy smiled inwardly, she really didn't care if she had friends or not, but they were always nice to have around. Specially if you needed somebody to talk to.

**Harry's POV**

They had reached the Owlery and Mindy picked a school owl and tied the letter to it's leg. "So, who you sending the letter to anyway?"

"Oh, Draco."

"You mean Malfoy?"

"Yea."

"How do you know him?"

"Well he was my boyfriend this summer, but we're totally over now."

"I see." Harry didn't know what made him do it. Maybe it was the way the setting sun was right behind her and the light reflecting off her hair. The next thing he knew he had leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he slid his hands around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Potter! Get your hands off her!"

A/N Terribly sorry about the cliff hanger. Not really, but don't worry I'll have the next chapter posted soon enough. Please review, please! It would really make my day. Even if all you put is 'it sucks' I would be happy. Please, please review, I welcome flames.


End file.
